


NSFW Alphabet ~ Jessamyn Duke

by flickawhip



Series: Jessamyn Duke Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: For the Imagines Blog.





	NSFW Alphabet ~ Jessamyn Duke

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Jessamyn is a fusser after sex, she tends to be very tender with you. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Jess loves her abs and the effect they have on you. She loves your hands, especially your fingers.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Jessamyn isn’t a huge fan of cum, she prefers to taste it. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Jessamyn loves to make you moan, even when it’s just with a mild massage.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Jessamyn isn’t the most experienced in her friend group but she knows you really well and always makes you feel good.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
(Insert GIF here)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Jessamyn is a huge goofball, but you love her for it, her smile delights you.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Jessamyn is really well groomed as she used to do MMA, neither of you have much hair besides what’s on your heads.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
Jessamyn is secretly very intimate, she loves to caress you when you need it, she’s very focused on you. ‘Love you’ is often said, out of nowhere.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Jessamyn can’t get off if she masturbates, she just wants you. She always wants you. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Kissing  
Lip-Biting  
Hair-pulling  
Sometimes Strap-ons.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Bedroom. Jessamyn won’t do it anywhere else.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Jessamyn’s motivation is you... just you. She loves to make you happy.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Jessamyn is pretty vanilla, she won’t do a lot of stuff.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Jessamyn loves oral, she loves when she can make you moan for her with just her mouth. She’s a little nervous about letting you go down on her, although she does if you ask her sweetly enough. She needs a lot of reassuring that she isn’t gross.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Jessamyn is a slow and steady lover, she’s more interested in enjoying you.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Jessamyn won’t do Quickies. Ever.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Jessamyn is not a risk-taker at all.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Jessamyn has a lot of stamina but she tends to focus on yours. You’ve gotten used to several orgasms and it’s starting to take longer for you to hit release. Jessamyn is very smug about that.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Jessamyn does have a strap-on she likes to use on you when you need to feel connected deeply. She doesn’t like letting you use it on her though.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Jessamyn doesn’t mean to tease, but she does sometimes.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Jessamyn is pretty quiet but she’s sweet. She moans softly when you make her come undone. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Jessamyn is a demanding sub sometimes. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Jessamyn lives in boxers and sports bras, you just find it sexy.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Jessamyn has a low sex drive but when she’s horny she can go for hours.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)   
Jessamyn only sleeps when you’ve fallen asleep, she loves watching you.


End file.
